


Bumblebee: Duet of Black and Yellow

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Yangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: During their time apart during Season 4 and 5, Bumblebee cannot help but thinking of each other.BumblebeePost-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 9





	Bumblebee: Duet of Black and Yellow

Blake looked at the photo on the scroll. One of the best things to have ever happened to her. She didn't think she was ready for it it, but now, apart, her heart burned. Images flash through her head, of what happened at Beacon... at the fall...

Everything from her past she wanted to be away from destroyed everything from her present that she loved. The girls were scattered, and Yang... she tried to force herself to not think about it. Yang... when she needed her...

But, if she had stayed, it would have put her even more at risk... The only safe place she had was at home... She thought Beacon was safe, but... She could still hear the Grimm... and gunfire... and screams... and...

She shivered in her bed, uncertain about what to do.

* * *

Yang sat in her bed. She could walk, but she couldn't... She wanted to, but did not... It all flashed before her eyes. That one final moment... Blake lying there vulnerable, but Yang was not... or so she thought... She still felt the pain of that single stroke and reached over to hold her absent arm. She remembered the feeling... or lack of feeling... as she lay under the darkened sky... vaguely aware of her friends around her...

But the one she wanted... wasn't there. She could still hear all the voices... as if they were in the distance, but they were still there... all... but the one she wanted... Her eyes glowed red and she threw her pillow across the room. She then laid back, awkwardly without a pillow, and sighed.

* * *

Menagerie was... exactly as she remembered it... except maybe a bit smaller than it was when she was little... The air smelt the same, the noises sounded the same, but... something was lacking. It seemed almost as if they had made no progress since she had left. Menagerie was the same as when she left it...

What had she been fighting for?

* * *

Taiyang: *walks into Yang's room, seeing her on the bed, seeing the pillow across the room*

Taiyang: *walks over to the pillow and pauses*

Taiyang: You know what? I'm not going to do it. Your legs work just fine.

Yang: *scowls at her father*

Taiyang: And you know what?, no more dinner in bed. Dinner will be served at the table, downstairs.

Yang: *eyes turn red and she shouts at the ceiling*

* * *

Blake walked down the streets of Menagerie. Her mother had... thankfully... kidnapped Sun, constantly pestering him for stories. Blake took the opportunity to slip away, and just... walk the streets. The residents of Kuo Kuana seemed... exactly as they were when she left. What was she fighting for. It's like they didn't even care. Fauns fought in the war for equality, and what did they get?

Peace. They got peace, and that's all they seemed to want. What about the Faunus still in the kingdoms? What about the uninhabitable climate that covered most of Menagerie?!

They were like a small kingdom, which struck Blake to her core.

The Fauns had their own kingdom, they just did not want to call it one. They banded together in a fortified place to keep the Creatures of Grimm at bay. They had their own kingdom. They wanted equality... and got peace...

Blake: *heady breath*

Blake: This is why I hate people.

* * *

Yang: *rotates with her feet dangling off the side of the bed, preventing them from touching the ground*

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang: *hesitates*

Yang: *breathes deep once again*

Yang: *slowly drops her feet to the ground*

She was unsure of what she was expecting, but whatever it was, it didn't happen. The floor felt as it always had when getting out of bed, and the feeling brought back flashes from her childhood. All the times she had stood up at this very place.

Yang: *stands*

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang (under her breath): Why did she have to leave me?

* * *

Blake (internally): Why did I have to leave her? The world... my world... finally felt right... but... with me there... she would lose more than just one arm... and I couldn't do that to her... Why couldn't he just let me go?

* * *

Yang: *pulled her bike up to a hotel*

Yang: *threw her helmet against the ground*

Yang: *eyes glowing red, she kicked a large rock off into the distance.

Yang: *breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down*

* * *

Blake: *lying in bed, grabs her right arm, imagining what it was like*

* * *

Yang: Ooh, highwaymen. I needed someone to vent some frustration on.

Yang: *eyes glow red*

Yang (as she's punching the highwaymen): Why did she leave me?!

Highwaymen: *confused, painful groans*

* * *

Blake arrived at the head of the wave of... while they bore the White Fang's symbol, it was a dissued symbol. They had to make no mistake, they were average Faunus off the street. They were not White Fang, they were not huntsmen, they were not warriors. They were just here to do what was right.

Blake and Yang looked each other in the eyes, and in that moment conveyed ouncountable feelings. Yang turned to run away...

No, not away. She was not running away. She had something she had to do, but would be back as quickly as she could. They each had their own things that absolutely had to be done, but would not be apart... would never be apart...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189702760711/bumblebee-duet-of-black-and-yellow) tumblog.


End file.
